Loosing Michelle
by Primrose Grace Halliwell
Summary: Michelle is taken by Henry as a foster child, forms a bond with Henry and Paige and wants them to adopt her p.s. magic coming in upcoming chapters
1. Chapter 1

(Joey takes a 4 year old, Michelle to Crumbs bakery to buy a treat)

Michelle: Joey, can I get chocolate cake?

Joey: Um, I think that is too big

Michelle: (puppy dog eyes) Please Joey!

Customer: I'll buy her the chocolate cake, if she pretends to be a foster child for me and my wife. You see my wife and her sisters deal with weird things everyday and she is worried that she won't be able to protect a foster child, but I think she can.

Michelle: Ok, what's your name? And is it the whole chocolate cake

Joey: You just promised her the whole in chocolate

Customer: My name is Henry Mitchell and I'm a parole officer. Also yes the whole chocolate cake

Michelle: I'm Michelle (shakes Henry's hand) and you got a deal

(Henry goes home to his wife with Michelle)

Henry: Honey, I'm home

(Their 7 year old twins, Tam and Kat run to the door and Paige walks to greet her husband)

Tam/Kat: Daddy! (hugs him)

Paige: Hi Henry (kisses him on the lips whilst the kids make disgusted faces) Who is this?

Henry: This is Michelle, our foster child

Paige: (agitated) Henry, I told you we won't be ale to protect a foster child

Henry: That why I got her to prove we can

Paige: Fine

(Months pass and Michelle has grown fond of her new family, she even knows about witchcraft and a few demons have attacked. Paige came to understand that in a family of witches you can raise and protect a mortal)

(Joey shows up and knocks at the door)

Paige: (opens the door) Hello, and who are you?

Joey: I work for social services and I have come because we found a living relative of Michelle's

Michelle: (walks over to her mommy) I don't want to leave, I have a mommy and a daddy and two sisters who are awesome. I want them to adopt me

Paige: (picks up Michelle) I've been thinking about that a lot and I want to adopt her too

Joey: Ok, I'll bring the adoption papers over tomorrow

Paige: Thank you

(At the Tanner residence)

Danny: Where's Michelle, Joey?

Joey: She wanted to stay. She wants them to adopt her and may I tell you she looked so happy to have someone that can be her mommy

Danny: Ok, I understand but I'll miss her

Joey: So will I

(At the Mitchell residence after the adoption is finalized)

Michelle: So are you legally my mommy and my daddy?

Paige/Henry: Yes


	2. Chapter 2

(Michelle is playing with dolls in her room and a Lazarus demon ash teleports in behind her)

Demon:(grabs Michelle)

Michelle:(yells) Mommy!

(Paige orbs in as the Lazarus demon ash teleports out with Michelle)

Paige: Damn!

(Paige then orbs to the attic at the manor)

Paige: (flipping through the Book of Shadows) A Lazarus demon? Why would a Lazarus demon what my mortal daughter? (thinks about what the bigger picture is) Unless the source wants to lour me and my sisters into a trap to kill us. (yells) Piper!

(Piper runs to the attic)

Piper: Paige! What are you doing her?

Paige: I had to look in the Book. My daughter. Michelle was kidnapped by a Lazarus demon this morning

Piper: What?

Paige: I know, but I think the source is using him to lour us into a trap, so if we can figure out a way to bring her to us. Maybe the source will follow and then we will be on our turf and not his.

Piper: Ok

Paige: I'm going to go get Phoebe

(Paige orbs out to get Phoebe and a minute later orbs back into the attic)

Paige: Ok so I need you to write a spell to call a mortal. My daughter, Michelle was kidnapped by a Lazarus demon and I think the source is behind it.

Phoebe: Ok

(Phoebe works on a summoning spell to bring Michelle to them and five minutes later the spell is done)

Phoebe: I'm done (hands the paper to Paige)

Paige:(reads the spell) It should work

Piper: (sets up the candles) Ok we're ready

Phoebe/Paige/Piper: Power of the witches rise

We call you, Michelle near to us

so we may protect you

and keep you safe

(Michelle appears inside the candles in the attic)

Paige: Michelle! (steps inside the candles and picks up Michelle)

Michelle: Mommy! I was so scared

Paige: It's ok. Michelle! Magic school!(Michelle disappears in a flurry of orbs)

(The source flames in the attic)

Source: Where is Michelle?

Paige: Crystal! Circle! (the crystals orb into a circle around the source)

Source: This isn't good

Piper/Paige/Phoebe: Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda

Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace

Halliwell witches stand strong beside us

vanquish this evil from time and space

(The source flames up and leaves a black mark behind after he is vanquished)

Paige: Michelle!

(Michelle appears in a flurry of orbs next to Paige)

Paige: (picks up Michelle) It's ok, you're safe now

Michelle: Did you vanquish him?

Paige: Yes sweetie, we did

Michelle: Thank you, mommy. I love you

Paige: I love you too sweetie


	3. Chapter 3

(In the kitchen: Paige is trying to lite the stove to make breakfast for Michelle. The twins are already at school)

Paige:(whispers) Damn! What hell is wrong with this burner?

Michelle: I wish I could help, mommy. (points at the burner with index finger and the burner lights)

Paige:(shocked) I think you just did.

Michelle:(points at herself) I did that?

Paige: Yes, but I don't know how.

Michelle: Cool

Paige: Alright (grabs Michelle's hand) let's go to the manor and look in the Book of Shadows to see if we can find something on your power. (Paige orbs with Michelle to the attic at the manor)

(In the attic at the manor: Looking in the Book of Shadows)

Paige:(flipping the pages of the Book) Ok so your power is probably pyrokinesis which means that you can control fire

Michelle: Cool

Paige: (thinks) Maybe I should bind her power. (says out loud) Ok, let's go back home (Paige orbs with Michelle back home)

(Later that night, Paige is giving Michelle a bath)

Paige: Why is the handle stuck?

Michelle: (points at the faucet and water starts flowing)

Paige: How did you do that?

Michelle: All I did was think about water

Paige: Maybe your power is more that pyrokinesis. Maybe you can conjure the elements, which would be wind, fire, water, earth and lightning.

Michelle: Ok

(In the master bedroom: Paige is talking to Henry)

Paige: Henry, I think our daughter, Michelle can conjure the elements. She has already demonstrated water and fire.

Henry:(shocked) What?

Paige: I'm going to keep an eye on her and see if I need to bind her powers

Henry: Ok, but I think you should

Paige: I'm sorry, but I don't agree. She doesn't seem afraid of her powers at all.

Henry: Ok, we'll just monitor her. Bur what if it seems her powers are becoming life-threatening?

Paige: Then and only then will I agree to bind them

Henry: Ok Paige, goodnight. I love you

Paige: Goodnight, love you


	4. Chapter 4

(In the manor: In the living room everyone is celebrating Michelle's birthday and she is opening presents)

Michelle: (opens Uncle Coop's present) Thank you, Uncle Coop. I love it (gets up and gives him a bear hug)

Coop: You're welcome, Michelle

(Several presents later)

Michelle: Mommy? What did you get me?

Paige: I have decide to let you pick since you are new to the family

Michelle: Ok (taps her index finger on her chin and bottom lip) I want you and daddy to change my name

Paige: Why?

Michelle: So I can truly be part of the family

Paige: Ok

(Paige and Henry go into the kitchen)

Paige: I like the name Cassandra Piper Halliwell

Henry: Why?

Paige: Cassandra after my ancestor, Cassandra Wentworth and Piper after my sister because of everything she taught me about being a witch

Henry: Ok

(Paige and Henry go back into the living room)

Michelle: So what's my new name?

Paige: Well it's not that simple we have to get it legally changed, but anyway we picked Cassandra Piper Halliwell. Cassandra after my ancestor, Cassandra Wentworth and Piper after your aunt, who taught me everything that I know about being a witch.

Michelle: I love me new name, mommy and daddy. (hugs her mom and dad)

Piper: I'm honored that you named her after me, or at least her middle name anyway.

Henry: Happy fifth birthday, Cassie

(At Paige and Henry's house: One week after changing Michelle's name legally)

Henry: Cassie, where's Kat and Tamora?

Cassandra: I don't know. (yells) Mommy, you promised you'd teach me my powers

(Paige walks in)

Paige: (picks up Cassie) I know I did Cassie but first we have to say goodbye to daddy before he goes to work.

Cassandra: (hugs her daddy) Bye daddy

Paige: (kisses Henry on the lips)

Cassandra: Ew!

(Paige and Henry laugh)

Paige: Bye Henry

Henry: Bye Paige, Bye Cassie, don't drive mommy crazy

Cassandra: I won't

(Paige goes down to the basement, because her house wasn't built on a spiritual nexus)

Paige: Ok so to use your powers you have to find out what makes you use them. Before I could control my orbing I had to get scared to orb.

Cassandra: Well what makes me use my powers?

Paige: I don't know yet, but the first two time you used it you pointed at the object. So try pointing at the wall

Cassandra: Ok (points at the wall and it turns to a dirt wall, then she puts her hand down) Woah!

Paige: Ok, not what I was expecting

Cassandra: How do we turn it back into a wall?

Paige: Reverse the magic that was done

turn this dirt back to a wall

so that the house doesn't fall

(The dirt wall turns back to a cement wall)

Cassandra: Do you make up spells for every mistake?

Paige: No, and actually I didn't expect that spell to work

Cassandra: You're amazing, mommy

Paige: Thanks, Cassie


End file.
